Double the Trouble
by Dark Omen
Summary: to best friend are dropped into Star Wars, They are sarcastic, insane and worship Boba Fett, so what happens when Han Solo and Luke pick them up from school one day? pLease give it a try it's funnier than it sounds i'm just really bad at summaries. PG13 f
1. Default Chapter

Alright people, this is my first self-placement Star Wars fic. so bear with me, it is basically two best friends get dropped into Star Wars, one of them (myself) gets whatever she wishes for and the other one GT actually know the plot line of what is supposed to happen. Of course we mess everything up, we're just that way, and oh, we are both obsessed with Boba Fett (I'm also obsessed with the dark side but.)  
  
Chapter 1: Cutting class and big space ships  
  
Kelsi crept quietly down the science hall. She was headed for freedom. Of course, she was dead when her parents found out that she was cutting science class, but she wasn't too worried about it, after all the worst they could do was ground her. A door clicked behind her and for a fleeting instant she thought that she was doomed. She quickly ran down the hall and hid behind a locker (real good hiding place). She listened for the footsteps of doom a.k.a. the sound of her teacher approaching but she heard nothing.  
  
A minute later a figure slipped past her and her eyes widened when she recognized the person in question. Her hand shot out and tapped the girl on the shoulder.  
  
"Gah!" the girl yelled, socking Kelsi in the face.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" Kelsi demanded.  
  
"I thought you were a teacher," The girl answered.  
  
"GT, since when do you punch your teachers in the nose?" Kelsi asked, GT gave her a look, "On second thought I don't want to know."  
  
The two girls heard a classroom door open in the science hall. They traded looks and ran down the hall and out the main entrance.  
  
Now this is important, so pay attention, most of you are probably thinking that there's NO way we'd escape that easily right? I thought so. But you are sadly wrong, our teachers are so unobservant that an elephant could belly dance on their desk and they wouldn't notice. Am I the only one who thinks that's a little bit pathetic?  
  
Where was I? Oh yes. Once outside the school the girls turned left and head for the edge of the school ground. They made it in about 1.13 seconds.  
  
"So where do you want to go now, and why were you skipping class?" Kelsi asked.  
  
"Let's go to Reddi Mart, and I had the science class of doom. You?" GT responded.  
  
"Same."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 5 minutes and 50 bucks later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girls walked out of Reddi Mart each holding two grocery bags full of candy and pop. Kelsi choked when she saw the * interesting * vehicle parked in the parking lot.  
  
She pointed and GT looked over and started to swear. You see, there was a space ship parked in front of the Reddi, in front of it a small green troll sat on a hover chair and beside him stood (drum roll please) Farm boy (a.k.a. Luke Skywalker).  
  
Kelsi got over her shock quickly and proceeded to use words that I don't think I'm allowed to put in a PG-13 fic.  
  
"Come with us you will," Yoda said.  
  
The girls were ushered onto the ship with no explanation, and very little courtesy. Inside They were greeted by the sight of none other that Han Solo and Chewbacca (is that how you spell his name? I'm really not sure). The girls traded glances and rolled their eyes as C3PO made some long complex greeting and led them to a small room in the back of the ship, it had a bunk bed and a table, that was about it.  
  
As soon as the droid was gone they started talking.  
  
"So what have we gotten ourselves into this time?" Kelsi asked with a sigh as she set her candy on the table.  
  
"Who knows? All I know is that I'm stuck on a ship with a troll and a farm boy," GT complained.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TBC~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Do you like it? Will you review it? Please?  
  
Poll of the day: which star wars character do you hate most out of the four listed below?  
  
Han Solo  
  
Luke Skywalker  
  
Boba Fett  
  
Emporer Palpatine  
  
Thank you all for reading, now please be kind and review, and don't forget to answer the poll question. 


	2. Of plotting, pranks and many points of v...

Double the Trouble Chapter Two Of plotting, pranks and many point's of view.  
  
Poll answers:  
  
Skywalker: 3  
  
Solo: 2  
  
Fett:0 (Yeah!! People like Fett as much as I do; now that's a scary thought).  
  
Creepy wrinkly guy: 3  
  
A/N: Okay, to answer some questions; yes we'd go with them and then complain about it, you see, even spending time with Skywalker is better than science but if we have to go with Star Wars characters we'd sure as Hell rather go with someone cool * cough *Boba Fett * cough*. I hope that made a little sense. And this chapter is a continuation of that scene.  
  
DT: You're not in this story. Sorry 'bout that.  
  
Disclaimer: I, despite my best efforts, do not as of yet own Star Wars. But I haven't given up all hope, and if I can't get Star Wars I'm still going to kidnap Fett, (as if that'll ever happen).  
  
Vegesa: SSJ Jedi Knight: Get to the point Kelsi.  
  
V's muse, 13-year-old Fett: hey isn't she the one that's making Nitro....  
  
Kelsi: * covers Boba's mouth* I wasn't making anything I swear!  
  
V: Yes you did! You made Nitro Glycerin in my fic.  
  
Kelsi: * shifty eyes *  
  
Boba: Since the author is a moron I'll introduce her chapter...  
  
Kelsi: No, you won't.  
  
Boba: Yes, I ...  
  
Kelsi: NO!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kelsi and GT were sitting heads together, never a good sign for those of you who don't know us. Unfortunately for Luke and the others they DIDN'T know the girls or they would have been fleeing in terror. You see they both had very screwed up senses of humor and loathed Luke because they feel that he is a whinny brat.  
  
~*~ Luke's POV ~*~  
  
I'm starting to worry. The two girls we picked up are just sitting there. I can't hear what they're saying but I think I should be worried. They keep looking over at me and smiling then muttering some more, but honestly what harm could they cause their just girls, barely 17, 18 tops. (What harm could we do..... Plenty. ;) On an entirely different note Yoda suddenly decided to come with Han, Chewie, the droids and me. Yoda ordered us to go to some random planet, he said two important people were there, he says it's the girls. I don't think they're that important, crazy, they are, but important? Give me a break!  
  
~*~Kelsi's POV~*~  
  
Plotting is fun. I always enjoy plotting with GT. She has some screwed up ideas that would be absolutely humiliating for who ever she used them on. We've come up with several ideas for cruel pranks to play on Luke and Han, Chewbacca too. Some of them have to wait until later though. They'll be way funnier if we do them with more people around. On a completely different note, well okay, on a sorta different note it turns out that Yoda's something of a prankster. Who'd a thought? He also turns out to be a mean hand with that cane of his too. My head is still ringing! He's agreed to help us humiliate LUKE! It's gonna be great. Now all I need is a mini-skirt, halter-top, hooker boots, and an opportunity to get at Luke while he's asleep.  
  
~*~GT's POV~*~  
  
Kelsi came up with an evil prank to pull on Luke. I merely added the thought that cement glue would be very helpful too. And Yoda agreed to help. Who'd have thought? Turns out that when he was about three hundred he was quite the prankster. Of course no one is still alive from back then to tell us about it. On an entirely different and random note Yoda says that both of us are force sensitive. About as sensitive as Anakin was. We are therefore being force trained, it's certainly an interesting image to see a Goth, a troll and well, me, training. We already made light sabers. Mine is orange. Kelsi's, not surprisingly, is black. A black light saber! I'm still trying to figure out how she did it. So is Yoda for that matter. He said we'd have to pick from blue, green or yellow. But those are normal and boring so I used an orange crystal.  
  
~*~Yoda's POV~*~  
  
Hellions the girls are. The one who wears too much make-up especially. A prank they have to commit. On Skywalker. Amusing it should be. Pledge them my aid I did. Humiliate Skywalker we will. Better student than him they are. Listen they do. Light sabers they have made. Orange is Padawan GT's. Black is Padawan Kelsi's. Achieve this color I know not how she did. My padawans are most mischievous. Make Skywalker pay for being a stubborn child they will. More mature and intelligent then him they are. He will learn from them. Follow the Force they do. Strong they will be. Proud will I be to have trained them.  
  
~*~Han's POV~*~  
  
I can't wait to get rid of the brats. All three of them. The girls are the worst. I've been around enough shady characters to know when someone is plotting and scheming. And the troll, Yoda is starting to creep me out. He talks weird. Chewbacca has also noticed that something is up with those girls. Especially when they made light sabers. Two psychotic teenage girls with light sabers. *shudder * I wouldn't be surprised if they could kick the kid's ass. He doesn't seem to be in control of the Force (if it even exists). The girls have some kind of an edge up on him. It worries me. We'll be at the rebel base soon. Another day tops. Once there I can ditch all these freeloaders and go pay Jabba back.  
  
~*~ C3PO's POV~*~  
  
Highly improper. The girls refuse to listen to my instructions. They seem to have no interest in etiquette or anything proper! Imagine that.  
  
A/N: Imagine that? Huh, not hard to do. Okay people! Read, Review and help me think of a prank for Han. If you have ideas put them in the reviews. Here's what I have so far: Chewbacca hair in porridge  
  
2) fake love note form Leia  
  
Fake lobe note from random stalker chick  
  
Pink hair dye instead of shampoo  
  
If you have other ideas let me know and I'll include them in the poll  
next time I update. Love you all (not really, and no I'm not the one  
who's stalking you). I'll update faster the more reviews I get. 


End file.
